


I never made my heart choose (my heart never stood a chance)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Outed, Polyamory, Senator Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Padmé's life was going along perfectly until she woke up one morning with her face all over the front page and her secret relationship was outed to the world





	I never made my heart choose (my heart never stood a chance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/gifts).



Anakin was woken up by Padmé striding into their bedroom and throwing the newspaper down on his stomach. “Morning, love.”

“Too early,” he grumbled.

“I know, honey,” she said, sitting down on the bed and passing him a cup of water. “There’s just something I need to do this morning.”

“Wait, what?” he asked, paying attention to the tone of her voice. In response she shifted the newspaper over so he could read it. The headline blared: ‘Padmé Affair-At-Gala’ and was accompanied by a picture of her cuddling up to Anakin’s business partner Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered before he put the water on the side table and pulled her into a tight hug. She pressed her face into his shoulder and breathed deep while he calmly stroked through her hair. “We’ll figure it out, okay? We always manage. We’ll sort it out. Hey, hey, look at me. We’ll sort it out together. This isn’t going to ruin anything.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Why the hell would I be mad at you? For getting caught? I’m just glad it wasn’t me. But seriously look at the photos,” he said, gesturing to the one the right. “That’s our alcove. That’s our quiet place that we go to because it’s hidden. Someone followed you to get that shot. It does explain why it’s such a bad quality picture.” She nodded and he pulled her into another hug. “I’m really not mad. I don’t blame you and Obi won’t either. This was always going to happen eventually. It’s just not on our terms.”

She kissed him then and he held her tight until she stopped shaking.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. You need to remember to let us in sometimes.”

“I can try. I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re upset and that hurts me but it wasn’t your fault, okay?”

She shifted so she was lying on the bed, curled up on Anakin who was still under the covers. “I just want to stay in bed all day.”

“That’s not the Amidala way, is it now? Now come on,” he said, nudging her. “Do you want to phone him or shall I?”

“Depends which him you mean. I’ve already phoned Mace to run interference.”

“The man is a saint,” Anakin sat up and pulled Padmé up too. “If you go put the coffee on I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” she said, sounding emotional and scared younger than her years.

When she was out of the room Anakin flumped back down on the bed with a big sigh. He forced himself back into a sitting position and reached for his phone. He pressed the dial for Obi-Wan and pressed his phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he got out of the bed and went to find his dressing gown and slippers. Just as he had one arm in his dressing gown the call was answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe,” Anakin said, shrugging his other arm through its sleeve.

“How is she?”

“Pretty bad but that’s to be expected considering.”

“How are you then?”

“I’m okay. I hate seeing her like this because I love her and I can’t do anything at the moment to help her.” Anakin scrubbed his hand over his face before answering. “But obviously I haven’t had the worst of it yet.”

“Wait until your mom phones.”

“She’ll be more concerned with you and Padmé to be honest.”

Over the phone Obi-Wan laughed but it was without his usual humour.

“How are you?” Anakin asked with concern.

“I’ve been better.”

“We have all been. How’s Satine?”

“Worried on our behalf and ready to march over there and hug Padmé for two hours straight.”

“Only two hours?”

“Well after that we can have her back apparently. And I’ve just been told it’s a two hour minimum not maximum.”

“Oh here she comes, I’m going to put you on speaker.” Anakin moved to the bottom of the bed and sat down as Padmé came back into the room with two coffees. She snuggled into his side and passed one coffee over.

“Okay, you’re on speaker now.”

“Hey, love,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t blame you and I’m not mad. It’s not your fault.”

“Ani already told me that much.”

“Do you believe him now you have a second opinion?”

“Maybe a bit more,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee as Anakin kissed her head.

“So what’s the plan now?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Mace wants to meet us all in an hour to discuss it.”

“So we’re all dead then,” Anakin joked uselessly.

“Probably more so from Ahsoka than Mace,” Obi-Wan added.

“You might be right there. So we’ll meet you there in about an hour if that works?”

“Yeah that works, Ani. I’ll take Satine as well, she’s usually good with Mace.”

“That works then.”

“Okay. I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Anakin said for the both of them before hanging up the call.

“Padmé you know I don’t like it when you’re this quiet.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“That’s what I’m scared of.” She smiled at him a little bit but it still made him feel a bit better. “Now we’re going to get dressed so we can leave. I hate the traffic at this time.”

“That’s why I leave earlier on weekdays.”

“Yes, but this is a Sunday.”

“Hopefully we’ll be okay then,” she said, her tone a fraction too dark to be taken as a joke. Anakin sensed her hesitation and pulled her into another hug, humming her words back to her.

After they stopped hugging and pulled apart to get organised it only took them five minutes to get all of their things together, get changed and get into the car. Even though they took Padmé’s car, Anakin drove and Padmé curled up on the passenger seat with her phone out.

As he pulled out of their driveway Anakin noted how drained she looked. Last night she had looked so beautiful with her smile lighting up her made up features with her hair cascading down her back. Now she had on Anakin’s old college hoodie and jeans with her hair pulled into a ponytail. But Anakin had seen her in comfy outfits all the time at home and she’d still been beautiful then. Now though she was too worried to smile. Anakin tried to think of what he could say to make the situation any better but instead he let the silence stretch on for fifteen minutes before he before he came up with a solution. “Text Satine. I know she’s worried about you.”

Padmé didn’t say anything but she took out her phone  and started typing. Within minutes she seemed brighter, smiling a little as she sent texts back and forth.

They got there within the hour so Mace couldn’t yell at them for being late as well. They went in hand-in-hand and made their way through the building to Padmé’s office. Her office was split into sections so she had the back room while Mace worked in the side room with Ahsoka out front. Even though it was a Sunday Ahsoka had come in to help and ran out from behind her desk to hug them both when they came in.

“Senator! Are you okay?”

“We’re okay, Snips.”

“You better be, Skyguy because I have been worried. I didn't expect my girlfriend to wake me up by throwing the paper off me! Stop laughing!”

“Sorry, that’s just exactly what happened to me.”

“Huh. I guess that is kind of funny then. Or at least as funny as we’re going to get right now.”

The door was thrust open and they all jumped at the sound. Obi-Wan came striding in and enveloped Padmé in his arms, pressing kisses to her hair as she gripped him. Satine followed behind at a slower pace. She looked as tired as the rest of them and hugged Anakin and Ahsoka straight away. Anakin whispered a thank you in her ear and she nodded to convey her understanding. It hadn’t been a problem to text Padmé and distract her a little and it kept Satine in the loop.

Then Mace was through the door, files and the offending article in his hands. “Let’s just do this in the office. Might make it easier.” He then gestured everyone into Padmé’s office, seating himself on her desk. Padmé curled up on the loveseat with Obi-Wan and Anakin on either side of her, all three holding hands. Ahsoka stole a cushion and sat on the floor with the cushion between her and the wall behind her so the last chair was left for Satine.

“Right, so now we’re all here I just want to say I’m sorry this happened to you, Senator. However, we have your contingency plans in place for situations like this so we may be able to adapt a plan from something you already have. Because of this we have various stances we can go down and we’ll go with whatever option you’re all happy with, okay?”

Once they all nodded he continued. “First off we can pretend the pictures aren’t you. We make up a cover for the first one and say that Anakin is in the second one. Hopefully we’ll be able to pull it because it’s so low res.”

“On that note have you contacted the paper?” Anakin asked.

“Yes. They’re investigating the photographer who gave them the pictures and they’re trying to figure out who else may have access to the pictures. The second option is we make another cover story that clears you for now and gives you more time to figure everything out.”

“So basically media hideout?” checked Satine.

“In a way, yes. And the third option is we release some kind of statement that confirms the relationship in some sense.”

“Okay, but what sense?” Ahsoka asked, pausing in her note taking.

“Whatever they decide.”

“I need to admit I know about it at the very least,” Anakin said.

“I should probably do that too and then Obi-Wan’s cleared too,” Satine added.

“That’s a start then,” Ahsoka said, underlining a pint in her notes.

“So the story so far is a consensual affair?” Padmé clarified.

“I don’t like it.” It was Satine who broke the silence that had fallen and everyone turned to look at her, awaiting her explanation. “It’s just I've been around the three of you more than anyone else and I know what you look like to an outsider. I’ve never seen two people more happy to dote on someone who loves them both back. You three complement each other in ways I don’t even think you recognise. And if Obi-Wan had to love someone else as well as me then I am so thankful that it’s you too because I know you both love him as much as he loves you. So, no. I am not happy with you finding new ways to cover up and lie and hide your love.”

There was a moment when they all just sat and let her words sink in. Padmé was usually so good with words, relying on them in her day to day work life but now she was at a loss. Her mouth opened a couple of times but less than distinguishable sound came out.

It was Ahsoka who spoke next. “As another outsider of a different position I second that statement.”

“Padmé?” Mace asked, “what do you think of this?”

“I’m tired of hiding this.” She took a deep breath in and collected her thoughts before continuing. “Whatever we decide to do you’re going to make it predominantly my decision but if you two are happy with me issuing a statement then I would like to formally announce our relationship for what it is, no more deception and no more lies. I don’t want to blow this off like it's nothing. It’s you Obi-Wan and you’re not nothing. You're important to me, to both of us and I don’t want to pretend otherwise, especially in the light of this article. I want to come out and tell everyone no matter how stupid that may be and deal with the consequences of what comes next.”

“If that’s what you want then we can make it work,” said Mace.

“That’s what I want,” Padmé said again, sounding more confident.

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” Anakin agreed, followed by Obi-Wan who added, “If you want it then I want it to.”

They all stared happily at each other until they saw Satine’s camera flash. “Sorry,” she explained when they looked at her. “You  looked sweet and I feel like I may need photographic evidence when people ask me how I can support this.”

“So getting back to the point,” Mace said, his tone firm despite his smile, “how would you like to approach this?”

“I know it’s a time sensitive matter but I don’t want to make a boring statement. I’d rather make a Statement.”

“Tell me how do you want to do that and we’ll get it sorted.”

“I don’t know. __The Coruscant Star__ has always been quite fair and favourable if we decide to go with a magazine exclusive?”

Ahsoka almost jumped off of the floor in her excitement to chime in. “If you need a reporter you can trust I know someone who’s available to come and do a piece right now?”

“Who?”

“Did I mention to you at any point that my lovely girlfriend has started an internship at __The Star__ and is need of a solid piece of journalism to ensure she can get a real job?” she grinned. Everyone else looked at each other and grinned back at her, their burdens and fears lessened. Obi-Wan kissed Padmé’s temple and Anakin kissed her wedding ring and they smiled together.

 

-    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -

 

Padmé AMIDALA EXCLUSIVE: __“YES I LOVE THEM BOTH”__

THE POLI-POLY SECRET OF THE SENATE REVEALED

By Barriss Offee

 

I’m a home with Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker and her husband Anakin after a trying weekend for the couple. Skywalker approved a new business expansion on Friday, Amidala opened a new community centre for underprivileged children on the same day and then on Saturday they attended the annual Senate gala. It was a hugely successful gala that has raised thousands of dollars to help fund local projects and was attended by some great names from politics and beyond. However, instead of waking to a hangover on Sunday morning Senator Amidala awoke to much worse.

Her face was plastered on the front cover of a local newspaper in intimate pictures with a man that was identifiable in one of the pictures as not her husband. Her scandalous affair seemed to have been exposed and her clean cut perfect marriage and image were suddenly destroyed.

But, as she explains to me now, her marriage has not been destroyed in any way by the pictures. It was only the existence of the pictures, and not their content, that shocked them.

“Anakin is aware of everything,” she tells the STAR exclusively on the same day that the original article was released. “I’d like to hope so considering Anakin dated him first.”

This aforementioned him is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker’s business partner and the man identified in the photographs.

Amidala may be joking when but she’s serious when she continues. Seriously in love as well if her words convey anything.

“Anakin, Obi-Wan and I are in a polyamorous relationship and have been for almost two years. We all love each other so much and it’s a weight off my chest to be able to say out loud that I love them both and that they love me.”

It certainly does look like a weight has been lifted as Amidala looks happier than ever in her conviction. Her husband joins us now, followed by Obi-Wan and his wife, Satine. They are in their natural environment here and it is clear to anyone with eyes. As Satine comments to us, “It’s a wonder that no one noticed they're in love with how they look at each other,” we have to agree. Padmé is the center of attention, constant kisses to her hair and cheeks as her partners greet her but the men are standing too comfortably close to each other to be anything but intimate. As they sit down Padmé chastises Anakin for almost sitting on Obi-Wan’s lap, citing the fact that a reporter and his wife are here but Satine merely shrugs, saying “They’ve done worse in front of me,” which causes Padmé to laugh and hide her embarrassed face in Anakin’s shoulder. Obi-Wan’s arm comes round behind them and Satine snaps a photo. “They’re too sweet,” she explains and you just know by looking at them how correct she is.

 

HOW DID THIS COME ABOUT?

Padmé: It was Anakin's idea. He dated Obi for three years in college and when they started working together again he realised that his feelings for Obi never fully went away.

ANAKIN: So I talked to her like a good husband.

P: [laughs] You are a good husband but starting a conversation with ‘I love you so much, but…” is never a good idea.

OBI-WAN: You did not?!

P: Did we not tell you?

O: No? I knew that conversation was a mess but I didn’t realise just how truly horrific it was. You, mister, have no tact.

A: We’re all aware of that.

P: Anyway, we talked it all through for a few hours and the next day I went out with Obi for dinner.

A: That’s just great. You’re feeling insanely guilty about having feelings for an ex you almost see more than your wife so you tell her and she goes on a date with him the next day(!)

P: Well I had just planned on talking it out to see if he had feelings for you too when he suggested this instead.

O: I knew you might not have been comfortable even if you said you were so I suggested we give this a go and see how that worked out.

A: Two years later and here we are.

 

SO WHAT DID YOUR WIFE HAVE TO SAY?

O: She thought it was hilarious. I went out for one dinner and asked the wife of my ex-boyfriend if she would let me date him if I dated her as well [laughs]. Seriously though I told Satine as soon as I knew for sure. That’s the key to any relationship, regardless of what kind it may be. You need to be honest not only with each other but with yourself about what you need and want.

SABINE: And he wanted them both! [laughs]

 

WHAT’S THE KEY TO YOUR RELATIONSHIP?

P: We constantly check in with each other. Every day regardless of whether we’re together or apart, new or routine we make sure everyone is doing okay with everything. You feel very supported that way.

A: Obi and I fell back into a new variation of an old relationship and that’s different from a new relationship. So especially in the early days we made extra sure that Padmé was comfortable. I’d say being comfortable with your partners.

O: Happiness. We make each other happy. It’s as simple as that.

 

WHAT’S YOUR OPINION ON YOUR NON CONSENSUAL OUTING?

P: That was just the worst feeling.

A: That was our private alcove so someone had followed them to get those pictures.

P: I should have had better plans in place.

A: It was the worst morning. She was basically heartbroken at the thought of what she’d done and what would happen.

O: We had to keep reassuring her that it wasn’t her fault.

P: In short it’s not what we would have chosen.

A: It would have been better if we had done it on our own terms but two years of sneaking around was probably enough.

 

WHY DID YOU KEEP IT HIDDEN FOR SO LONG?

O: I wanted to see if we would even last a year first.

P: And after that I had re-election campaigns to deal with.

A: Then business picked up…

P: We got so busy and so content in our way that we just kept forgetting to have the discussion about it.

 

DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO CELEBRATE YOUR ANNIVERSARY?

P: We went to Naboo for a week because it’s a nice, quiet spot and we love it.

A: We got married there the first time [they had a private ceremony a year before their public one] and we really wanted to take Obi there.

O: It is a beautiful place to go to get away.

P: Yes, it is rather excluded isn’t it?

 

WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS YEAR?

P: I suppose now we do have more choices.

A: We don’t have to hide away the same.

O: Naboo was beautiful though…

 

Padmé, DO YOU THINK BEING IN A POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP WILL AFFECT YOUR POLITICAL POSITION?

P: It’s certainly been a big fear of mine and definitely a reason why we kept quiet for so long.

A: I’d like to think not. I’d like to think people respect her for her policies before anything else.

O: They’d be fools to discriminate her for loving us.

P: That’s the thing isn’t it? I always chose the top for my career. I studied hard, got a scholarship, a degree, an internship. I put in the hours and the effort to get here. I always had this in mind, this was always the choice. But I never would have thought that this was a choice for me relationship-wise but I have never regretting choosing this. And I never will.

 

As they cuddle up again, affectionate and open you can’t help but think that Padmé’s choice to take a gamble has certainly paid off for the best.

BO

 


End file.
